Secrets Are Best Shared
by BOFHUK
Summary: Why did Amy Pond run away with a strange man the night before her wedding... and what happened after the happy event? Mature, explicit fetish scenes in Chapters 7 and 8. All feedback / reviews welcome and very much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

The BBC own all characters, events and sound bites referenced herein, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**21:00 25th of June, 2010**

Roughly 30 minutes from Gloucester the sun was setting over the small English village of Leadworth casting a golden haze over the land. In the garden of a large home on the outskirts of the village the light fell on the rusted iron frame of a swing set, slid over the aged timber of a simple potting shed and, with the sun barely visible on the horizon, caressed the red hair and slender frame of Amy Pond as she stared out of her window. The view before her was truly spectacular, as if the whole world had decided it was time to stop messing about with practice runs and put everything it had into this sunset just in case it was the last chance it got. Under normal circumstances she'd have simply sat and watched, feeling the years slip away to a simpler time. Tonight though, ah, tonight the simpler times had never felt so far gone, yanked away once and for all.

To her right a white dress hung ready for the morning, seemingly glowing in the dying rays of the sun. Almost absentmindedly she reached out and ran a single finger over the silk, lost in her thoughts as they chased each other around and around in her head. She'd been so sure when Rory had proposed and now... No, she was still sure, she loved him and if she was being honest with herself had done for as long as she could remember. No, he wasn't the dashing, carefree adventurer she'd always thought she'd prefer but Rory had, in his own quiet way, convinced her that maybe, just maybe, there was something better. He'd always stood by her, never once made demands or tried to stop her doing something she wanted to do (even the night she told him she was going to be a kissogram had gone smoother than it had any right to, he'd even manage to crack a joke about getting a discount despite clearly being less than thrilled with her choice) and during that insanity with Prisoner Zero two years ago he'd been right by her side. Didn't know what was going on, knew that it was likely dangerous, yet it was as if the idea of turning around and running had never entered his head. Dashing? Carefree? No, not now and probably never. But brave, honest, caring and totally devoted to her? Yeah, she couldn't deny that. And then he'd been there for her when she'd seen that battered old blue box vanish in front of her for the second time. Two years. Two years he'd helped her, never once doubting anything she said and listening to it all despite some of it having to be personally painful to him not to mention her sounding slightly, well, insane at times. No, Rory wasn't the problem. That damn book on the other hand...

He'd left it here by accident she knew. Earlier that day, with all the preparations for the wedding taken care of and so nervous she couldn't possibly sit still, she'd decided to give her bedroom a good top-to-bottom clean. After all, in just 24 hours time she'd be in a position to share it properly and she didn't want anything embarrassing tucked away just waiting to be discovered did she? Then and there she'd decided to make sure that any trace of her raggedy Doctor was hidden away, show Rory that this was indeed a clean start for her. She'd pulled her old suitcase out from under the bed, after all that was where a lot of her older creations where kept anyway, and pulled the remaining dolls and pictures down from her walls. A breeze from the open window had lifted one drawing and sent it fluttering down the side of the table. It was as she had reached down to retrieve it she'd found the book.

Book was maybe being a bit generous, she thought as the sun dipped ever lower towards the horizon, now less than half visible above the distant hills. It was a notebook really, and that's where she'd been caught out as it had looked exactly like the ones she used for everything from shopping lists to a makeshift diary. Not that surprising she supposed, they all came from the Post Office and as it was the only place in the village to buy stationary, no it really shouldn't have been surprising at all that Rory used the same ones. But she hadn't known and had flicked it open at random. She'd smiled when she saw his handwriting and felt her heart flutter as she saw her name at the top of the page. It was a story of some kind and she read the first few lines out of idle curiosity more than anything else.

It was quickly obvious that Rory had written down a daydream about her and as she reached the end of the paragraph she decided it wasn't her place to read it. The last six words of that paragraph though had knocked her for a loop and she'd been unable to put the book down. By the time she'd finished the afternoon had passed to evening and her mental image of Rory had... changed somewhat. She'd had no idea that he had such an active imagination, certainly no idea that he had such a wide range of interests or, for that matter, that he was so skilled at creative writing. She wasn't shocked by the contents, in truth some of what she'd read wasn't too far away from her own fantasies, but suddenly she was beset by doubt. Could she even begin to live up to that image? What would happen if she tried and failed, what if this was what had been keeping Rory interested all these long years? An ideal version of her to which real her would only be a disappointment in comparison. If she messed that up, if she showed she was less than he thought her to be... she couldn't bear that, couldn't bear to loose the best thing in her life. Not again.

The sun finally vanished from sight and shadows spread over the garden. The stars started twinkling above her and for the last time as a single woman she raised her eyes to the heavens. For the last time she gazed up at them and thought of a stranger from those stars and wondered what he was doing now, what life would be like out there, free from responsibility, dancing in myth and legend sorting out the problems of the universe. She clutched the book tightly in her lap and sighed, standing up and stretching suddenly tired limbs. She turned and slid into the warm comfort of her bed, the book slipped under her pillow. The night, the future, beckoned to her and she let it steal over her as she drifted into an edgy, uneasy sleep with the sun shining overhead, carefree days of childhood stretching out long and unending before her and the most wonderful sound in the universe echoing through her dreams, calling her home. Getting louder and louder, closer, dominating the world...

Her eyes snapped open, the dream vanishing but the sound remaining. She raced to the window, heart pounding, not daring to hope. And there, standing upright in her garden, the answer to an unspoken prayer, stood a simple blue box. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared down for a long moment and then she did the only thing she could, the only thing that made sense. She ran. Ran for the door, her right hand grabbing a dressing gown from its hook and the left, seemingly of its own accord, scooping up the book and slipping it into the dressing gown pocket. Ran downstairs. Ran out the door. Ran into the garden. Ran to the light burning on top of that box, ran to her friend standing beside it, ran to the future, to the past, to far flung stars, to wherever he could take her that delayed the present.


	2. Chapter 2

**23:50 25th June 2010, Several Weeks Later**

Amy sat on her bed staring at the Doctor as he looked at the ring she'd just handed him, the comfortable, familiar shape of the TARDIS nestled snugly in the corner of her room like a full size version of her own home-made dolls. While she was doing her best to hide it she was caught in a trap of her own making and trying desperately to think of a way out.

Originally she'd intended to show the Doctor her wedding dress and explain exactly why she'd chosen to run away with him on the night before the big day. Explain everything, explain how she'd been terrified of failing, of not being good enough to match the version of her she'd seen trapped in words, lovingly bound in Rory's handwriting between the pages of a cheap notebook. Ask him for advice, ask for help, ask for... well, anything really. Maybe even forgiveness for putting herself ahead of the man she loved and looking for answers somewhere else rather than just talking or even just trusting him.

The ring had put paid to that idea. From the moment she'd shown it him and he'd wondered why she hadn't been wearing it she knew she couldn't explain. He was wonderful this Doctor, HER Doctor. She'd seen him in his anger and fury, she'd seen him brave the fire and darkness for people that would never know his name, she'd experienced his forgiveness and kindness first hand and yet, at that moment, she knew that while he would try to understand and help this was something that he'd not be able to understand and there was no way for her to explain it.

Annoyed with herself for even thinking this way, for treating the Doctor as an oracle rather than a person and, more importantly, a friend, she took the ring back and retreated into the familiar ground of sarcasm.

"Why did I leave my engagement ring off when I ran away with a strange man on the night before my wedding? Hmm, you really are an alien aren't you?"

And then it hit her. Maybe she didn't need to explain. Maybe there was a way for the Doctor to reassure her, to give her the confidence she needed. At that moment insecurity and fear and the adrenaline still burning through her system after being moments from death combined to push her onwards and dared her to act.

"It made me think about what I want, about who I want... if you know what I mean..." She left the line open ended, staring at the Doctor with hope and longing and desire. But she could see in his eyes he didn't really understand her, not yet anyway. She tried again, placing more emphasis now on the words but still he hovered on the edge of understanding.

"Doctor, in a word, in one very simple word even you can understand" and she moved forward, slowly but with purpose and kissed her Doctor for the first time. It caught him by surprise and without defence and before he could scramble away she caught a glimpse inside his mind.

The sadness that echoed there almost overwhelmed her, loneliness and pain mixed to a point that seemed impossible. Echoes of his own failures, the countless numbers of the dead that he'd been unable to save, that the universe had claimed for its own. The sure and certain knowledge that everything had a time and a place, that everything must die in the end. Even time lords could not avoid that. It rose around her in that second, filling her head until she felt like it would burst. A symphony of voices, coming from every corner of the universe, filling her head, all different and yet... all the same.

**"Have you ever thought what it's like, to be wanderers in the fourth dimension? Have you? To be exiles?"**

**"Our lives are different from anybody else's. That's the exciting thing. Nobody in the universe can do what we're doing!"**

**"Courage isn't just a matter of not being afraid. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway"**

**"What do you mean, I have but a little time left?"**

**"There should have been another way."**

**"You'll age here in the TARDIS and then die. But me, I shall go on regenerating until all my lives are spent"**

**"You can always judge a man by the quality of his enemies."**

**"You want dominion over the living, yet all you do is KILL!"**

**"Everybody lives, Rose! Just this once! Everybody lives!'"**

**"That's who I am: the Time Lord Victorious!"**

**"You're not the first to have come here. Oh, there have been so many. And what you have to ask yourself is... what happened to them?"**

How could she have been so stupid, to seek comfort and reassurance for her own petty problems from a man like this... she should be taking his burdens, helping him to bear them, not adding more. How could she have been so wrong, how could she not have seen this, how could he stand it? The Earth beneath them spinning in the sky so fast no-one even noticed it but him, a myth woven into the very fabric of reality, that one name echoing through eternity in the lifeblood of every world, every race, sometimes hated, sometimes feared, sometimes celebrated and most often just background noise, a whisper in the dark. A voice she'd never heard before echoed in her mind then another, and another. Men, women, what seemed like a thousand different voices merging together, a line stretching across the universe, the few, oh so few, that had shared that burden over the centuries and it seemed to her, in that moment, that they spoke for untold multitudes:

_"He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the centre of time and can see the turn of the universe. And... he's wonderful"_

The Doctor broke away from her and she pursued him, knowing she couldn't simply back down, needing to hide what he'd shown her but feeling at that moment as if a veil had been lifted from her eyes. She knew him now, she knew who and what he was, what he did and why. And she knew, at that moment, that come what may she'd stand by him through fire and death, a part of something bigger. She pursued him but careful now, her movements obvious, his mind locked tight. She moved in and kissed him, backing him up against the TARDIS and once more she felt herself glimpse his mind. Now though she pulled away before she could enter and sprawled herself on the bed. Distracting, teasing... hiding. Give him time, let him work out the next move. If it involved ravishing her then she would hardly complain, it was still something she very much wanted at that moment and she'd be the first to admit she may have backed off but was still very much trying to seduce him. As much as she may like to pretend that was to keep up the pretense a part of her very much wanted to feel him wrapped around her. He reached down and pulled her off the bed, trapped her briefly against the TARDIS, all part of the dance now as they both knew the ending but had to play their parts to get there.

"Oh Doctor!" She purred but refrained from moving forward towards him again. He half spun, half pushed her into the TARDIS and with a worried look back at the clock followed her inside, brushing past her and heading straight for the console with a determined look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**26th June 2010**

Amy lay in Rory's arms, her friends and family dancing around her, a worryingly large number of them copying the Doctor's somewhat questionable moves from earlier in the night. She smiled, hoping that this was one of those times the Doctor's usual charm was on the fritz and he was truly forgotten about in the morning. The man himself was leaning against a wall, his ancient eyes seemingly watching the whole room at once, a small smile on his face as he seemed to relax, properly relax, for the first time she could remember. And she understood, after everything she'd seen how could she not, that it didn't matter what else was wrong with the universe. In this moment, in this time, in this instant of reality, everything was right with the world. Trouble would come soon enough (or, and she couldn't help but giggle softly at the thought, he'd go and find it if it took too long), but here and now he could breathe freely.

She shifted slightly to bring her lips mere inches from Rory's ear.

"You know he's going to leave tonight don't you?"

"Yeah" he replied, and to her surprise there was no hint of relief or anger in his voice. Not that she'd blame him for an instant if there was all things considered but it caught her off guard nonetheless. "Do you want to go with him?" he asked and there was something strange in his tone now that she couldn't place.

"No... I want us to go with him"

There was a pause, and she felt her pulse pounding in her chest, no idea what the answer would be.

"So do I." Such a simple reply but the longing in his voice was something she'd never thought she'd hear from him, at least not about anything regarding the Doctor. She wiggled round in his arms to face him properly.

"You're sure?"

"Amy... Remember when we were married in Upper Leadworth?"

"Of course, if I didn't you wouldn't either after all." She replied, a slightly smug (but well earned) grin on her face.

"Well the thing is, I still want that. I want a life with you, children, a house of our own, a real settled life. But not now. I want to grow old with you Amelia Jessica Pond..." He paused for a second, as if gathering his courage and staring straight into her eyes as he finished the sentence "... but not before we've had a chance to live."

She kissed him. It was the only thing that seemed to make sense at that moment and she felt Rory smile against her lips as he returned the kiss with a passion he'd always been careful to manage before, as if he'd been worried about her seeing that side of him. His hands were carefully moving around her body, sending little shockwaves up her spine as he skirted the borders of acceptability in such a public setting. She moaned into his mouth and decided there and then she had to tell him the part of the story he didn't know. It wasn't fair on him, not knowing why she'd traveled with the Doctor the night before her wedding, he must still think she was scared or unsure of him or, even worse, that she'd wanted the Doctor all along. No, worse still, that she'd wanted the Doctor instead of Rory. She opened her eyes and glanced over his shoulder, looking towards the Doctor for that one last shot of courage she always seemed able to draw from his presence.

He wasn't there.

It was as if her body moved without any input from her mind. Before she knew it she was outside in the cool, crisp summer night air and running (as best she could in a full length wedding dress) towards her house. Dimly she heard footsteps behind her and knew Rory was following and that was good but she was entirely focused now on just one objective. A few breathless minutes later and she almost skidded into the garden and almost cried with relief to see the TARDIS still sitting there. Gulping air and trying to make it look like she'd been out for a leisurely stroll she strode up to the doors and glanced back as Rory came hurtling around the corner behind her. She raised one eyebrow and he nodded, smiling as he too tried to get his breath back and gestured her forward. She laughed and blew him a kiss, beckoning him to follow her as she strode through the door.

"Oy! Where do you think you're going? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The 34th Century. Teatime**

The Doctor, Amy and Rory all sat around the console as the TARDIS hummed gently beneath them. All three were lying against whatever came to hand, eyes closed, and seemingly exhausted. Rory's smartly tailored suit had a long gash in the jacket and was missing the right sleeve. Amy's shimmering formal dress was sporting two slits to mid-thigh rather than just the one she'd started with (along with a mental note to go through the TARDIS wardrobe and make sure any other outfits she might decide to wear were suitable for running in) and something unidentifiable, sticky and green coated the front. Even the Doctor hasn't escaped unscathed, one elbow patch hanging off his jacket and his braces and bow tie missing after being sacrificed in one of the less successful escape plans of his long life. Every so often one of the three would groan and shift slightly as their aching muscles protested.

"Well, that went well." The Doctor said after long minutes, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah." Rory replied "as far as stopping escaped Egyptian goddesses on the Orient Express in space goes that had to be in the top fifty attempts at least."

"Hell of a honeymoon" Amy threw in as she started to crawl across the glass floor to Rory.

"Honeymoon..." The Doctor muttered, his eyes opening wide as he realised what rather important part of the marriage process had been overlooked.

"Never mind." Rory interrupted while simultaneously appreciating the crawling Amy and making a mental note of just how good she looked on all fours "let's get some rest and pick up that thought when we've all got working brains to pick it up with yeah?"

The Doctor nodded, somewhat grateful as he had to admit he could use a hot bath, a mug of tea and some actual rest himself. Amy reached her husband and together they helped each other up and stumbled towards their bedroom, the Doctor making one last check of the controls before heading off to his own room. Within five minutes all three were soundly asleep.

Amy awoke with a start, her hands shaking as just for one horrible minute she thought she saw a weeping angel standing before her, fangs bared, hands like talons reaching for her throat. The dreams came less often these days and the Doctor had told her they would fade in time but she couldn't help but fear them. That nagging doubt in her mind, something the Doctor had said back then about another Angel "there's a difference between dormant and patient" and the horrible feeling she hadn't seen the last of them.

Unable to go back to sleep and not wanting to wake Rory she slid soundlessly out of bed and pulled her dressing gown on before heading for the control room. She absentmindedly stroked a hand gently over the console as she walked round it and headed for the door, a habit she'd gotten into without really knowing why, knowing only that she felt it was the right thing to do somehow. Carefully she opened the door and sat down on the edge, her legs dangling in space as the cosmos opened up before her. It was a view she'd never get tired of, just the infinite majesty of the universe on display before her, the gentle thrum of the TARDIS surrounding her, protecting her from the cold and painful death that should by all rights rush through the doors. It never seemed to matter when she came here and looked out, the view was always different and never less than spectacular. If she didn't know better she'd swear the ship was showing off. She shifted slightly and felt something dig into her thigh. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a book she had almost managed to forget was there.

It would be so easy, she knew, just to accidentally drop it now. Send it soaring through the universe and never say anything more about it. She'd tried to do it once before, the very first night the Doctor had taken her away from Leadworth. Lingering at this same door, waiting to be sure he couldn't see her before casually dropping the book into infinity. She'd had her hand in her pocket when, for some reason that she'd never quite figured out, the TARDIS door had swung closed and she'd found herself holding on to the outside of the ship for dear life with both hands, any thoughts of something as silly as throwing away a book blown out of her head by the far more pressing need to stay alive. She glanced up and around at the TARDIS and fancied, just on the edge of hearing, there was the faintest creak from the old wooden doors. She reached over and stroked the wood, feeling very very silly but at the same time fairly sure she was right.

"Okay, you've made your point. And thank you"

No she couldn't throw it away, besides it would hardly solve the problem and she knew now that she was far better, far stronger, when she shared her thoughts with Rory. It was just that, in this particular case, she wished that she had someone else to talk it through with beforehand. She briefly thought about asking the Doctor for his advice but it didn't take much imagination to see that would be a somewhat awkward conversation. Besides, she didn't want to give him the wrong idea and some of what Rory had written might shock even a 907 year old Time Lord. Or, at the very least, give him ideas that were probably best kept out of his head. But who did that leave, the TARDIS? She laughed quietly at the thought of talking to the console about her relationship issues, even if it would probably result in more sensible advice than she'd get from the Doctor, but no, that wasn't the answer. Actually the fact she even considered that a realistic alternative probably meant she should head back to bed and get a bit more sleep.

Amy hadn't made it three steps from the door when they slammed shut behind her and the TARDIS started to shake, clearly heading off somewhere with a purpose. The clack of the console typewriter could just about be heard over the groaning of the engines as the Doctor came running into the control room.

"Did you press anything?"

"No! It just started going all on its own!"

The Doctor checked the controls and glanced at the monitor. "Well, it doesn't look like we're heading anywhere immediately dangerous, in fact we seem to be heading for Earth. Might as well see what's waiting for us there."

"What is it, what's going on!" Rory called as he stumbled into the room with a dressing gown quickly knotted around his waist and hair sticking up at odd angles.

"The TARDIS seems to want to go to Earth... and the Doctor never argues with the TARDIS so guess where we're going?" Amy replied, walking over and giving him a hug while smoothing out the worst of the sleep-induced style disaster. "Might as well go get dressed I suppose."


	5. Chapter 5

**14:00 May 30th, 2015**

Five minutes later all three time travellers were staring out of the TARDIS doors trying to work out why it had brought them here. They'd half expected to see bombed out buildings, devastated streets or shambling monsters. Instead they had landed in a lush green valley, mountains reaching up on all sides and a fresh water stream racing and dancing its way along the valley floor.

"So where are we exactly?" Amy asked, slipping her leather jacket from her shoulders as the sun beat down upon them.

"Earth, looks like Wales, early afternoon and, amazingly, not raining." The Doctor replied. "And to answer your next question no, I have no idea what we're doing here but if the TARDIS wanted to come then I'm sure there'll be something... interesting."

"Well it doesn't look too dangerous" Rory said, looking around for any signs of trouble "We might as well have a look around while we're here"

"Good idea, let's split up, cover more ground." The Doctor replied with a cheerful grin. Rory and Amy shared an exasperated look and opened their mouths to protest as the Doctor wandered out of sight round the back of the TARDIS.

The newlyweds sighed and had taken maybe two steps in the other direction when the Doctor's voice called out to them. "On the other hand, that might not be necessary..."

Puzzled Amy and Rory walked around the TARDIS and stopped dead. There, spread out neatly on the ground and weighed down with a few small white stones, was a large checked cloth, a huge wicker picnic basket in the middle and, oddly, the smell of fresh bread wafting towards them. Various plates and glasses were laid out making it very clear this was a meal for four and a small metal bucket sat on a stand quietly steaming as the ice evaporated around the neck of what looked suspiciously like a champagne bottle.

"Hello sweetie, I thought for a moment there you were going to be late!" River Song laughed, walking towards them and giving first the Doctor then Amy and finally Rory a hug.

"River? What..." The Doctor tailed off, seemingly at a loss for words, gesturing at the picnic spread out before them.

"Well you did manage to save the entire universe AFTER it had been destroyed. Even by your standards I thought that was worth a bit of a celebration. Besides, I never got to congratulate the happy couple! Come on, the Champagne's getting warm." River gestured to the cloth and, after a half second pause, the Doctor shrugged and sat down, Amy and Rory following suit. River pulled the bottle from its ice bath and popped the cork, pouring the fizzing liquid into four glasses and passing them round. Amy happened to be last and as she took the glass she felt something underneath her fingers she wasn't expecting. Looking down she saw a scrap of paper against the glass. Carefully she unrolled it and saw:

"Need to speak to you, Amy" and a list of co-ordinates she could only assume related to this time and place. She looked over at River and caught a knowing wink followed by a silent 'later'. Her curiosity burning Amy pocketed the paper and decided answers could wait, preferring for now to enjoy the sunshine and the company.

It was, all things considered, close to a perfect afternoon. Even the Doctor's usual manic energy seemed to take some time off and the four sat and talked until the shadows lengthened and the air started to turn cool. Rory in particular seemed fascinated with River and proved surprisingly good at wrapping his head around the twisting turning timelines that seemed to bind her to the Doctor. Reluctantly they started to pack away the remains of the picnic and the Doctor turned to River.

"So, can we drop you off somewhere?"

River laughed, reaching into a small handbag and pulling a familiar vortex manipulator from its depths. "It's okay, I'm covered. But thanks for the offer. One thing I would like though is a few minutes alone with Amy."

The Doctor looked at her sharply, the request had been a little too innocent, a tone he was both learning to recognise and associating with impending trouble.

"Why?"

"It's been a while since I had a chance for some proper girl talk, not much company in Stormcage after all." She teased. "Besides, how do you expect us to gossip about you if you're standing right there?"

Still he hesitated, knowing he was probably being a bit over-protective of his companion especially as this was River that was asking. She'd saved his life more than once now, fought besides them and yet... there was always that unknown with her.

"Alright, just... stay where I can see you."

"You never could let go of that 'no wandering off' rule could you?" River laughed as she stepped away and called for Amy to join her. They walked in silence for a few minutes, heading in a more-or-less straight line from the TARDIS until they reached the bank of the small stream. River sat down on the grass, idly trailing a finger in the cool water as she turned her gaze on Amy.

"I've got to admit, I'm impressed. How'd you get a message to me without the Doctor knowing about it?"

"I didn't!" Amy protested "I swear I didn't send you anything, and I certainly wouldn't have known how to work out the co-ordinates for where to meet."

River laughed. "Oh Amy, Amy Amy... you've traveled with the Doctor long enough now, why do you think sending a message requires you to physically send it?"

"You've lost me"

"Just tell me this much, what were you doing right before coming here?"

"Uh, well, " Amy stalled trying to mentally edit her thoughts in the safety of the TARDIS down to something she'd feel comfortable admitting.

"Amy, I've travelled a long long way to be here and we've been through a lot together, don't lie to me now."

Amy sighed and glared at River, knowing that whatever she said now she'd end up telling this odd, mysterious woman everything sooner or later anyway. "I was sitting in the control room and thinking it'd be nice to have someone to talk to about, uh... about something that's been in my head for a while. Next thing I knew we were here."

River laughed and shook her head. "See, you did send me a message. The TARDIS is more than just a ship you know, it's alive and more than a little telepathic. She must like you, well, I suppose you did save her from never existing at all, that's gotta count for something."

Amy smiled and, not for the first time, found herself wondering exactly who River was to know so much about the Doctor and everything in his life. She couldn't help but think about that old, battered, slightly charred blue book that River used as her Diary and what was written there, not least about her and Rory. Oh well, time enough for that later, there was no avoiding this conversation now so might as well get it over with.

"The thing is River... the night before my wedding I found this notebook in my room. I thought it was one of mine or I'd never have even thought of reading it but by the time I realised it was Rory's I'd already read too much of it and couldn't stop."

"Okay... so what was it, a diary?"

"Not exactly" Amy's voice trailed off, the usual carefree image dropping as she looked very much younger than 21, her eyes downcast, her hair falling over her face as if she was trying to hide away from what she was about to say. River kept quiet but didn't take her eyes of the young woman in front of her.

"It was, umm, well it was a diary I suppose. It, uh, it went back for a few years, just about when we started going out I guess. It was, well, quite uh... explicit."

"Amy Pond, you never struck me as the sort to blush that easily!"

"I'm not, it's just a little different when it's about you!"

"Oh come on, you're seriously telling me you've never thought guys are having fantasies about you?"

"Well..."

"You're gorgeous, certainly know how to dress for effect and, if a certain little bird that whispered in my ear one day is to be believed, used to be a kissogram. And you're blushing over a little porn?"

"It's a shock when you see it written down! Especially when it's your boyfriend, no, fiancee doing the writing!"

"Why? Surely that's the one person who SHOULD be thinking about you like that?"

"Well... yeah... I suppose." Amy's voice faltered again, knowing she was so close to having to tell River the whole truth but not quite ready to do just yet. A few more seconds she though, just a little longer to get ready.

"It's just, he's always been so sweet and kind and considerate, I never saw that side of him before."

"That side? Ohhh, do I take it this smut was a little more adventurous than you were expecting?"

Amy winced, wishing she could take back her previous words, knowing she'd given the game away. Oh well, if she had to say it she might as well get it over with.

"Yeah, it was... oh the hell with it... it was like a fetish encyclopedia River! I never knew, didn't even suspect he had that side. And I was marrying him in the morning!"

River stared at Amy for a long, drawn-out moment. "So you're saying that's why you ran away with the Doctor? Because you found out you didn't know Rory as well as you thought you did?"

Amy opened her mouth to say yes, glad of the chance to give a plausible explanation rather than the truth. And was shocked to hear a whispered "no" escape her lips. She looked away from River, her eyes fixed firmly on the grass at her feet.

"No... I was afraid I wouldn't live up to his fantasies. Afraid I would disappoint him, afraid that he'd leave, that he'd see I wasn't what he thought I was." She paused for breath and it came out as a sob, her eyes squeezed closed trying to hold back tears. "I couldn't... couldn't go through that again. He's too good a man for me, he, he, he's always been there for me River and yet I never dared even tell him how much I loved him and then" words failed her and she burst into tears held back for far too long, River immediately wrapped her arms around her and held her tight, letting the tears flow.

Eventually the tears stopped, as all tears must, and Amy pulled back, wiping her eyes clear and giving River a shaky smile. "I ran River. I ran from the best thing that ever happened to me and it took him dying for me to even start to work out what an idiot I was being."

"But you did work it out..."

"Yeah, having someone wait 2,000 years for you will do that" and this time the smile was edging back towards the more familiar, confident one River was used to seeing on Amy's face. "and I love him more than I ever thought possible. He makes me fly River, every time he's around me I'm... I'm a better person."

"But?" River prompted.

"But... I know I can't let this drop River. No more secrets between us, not after everything that's happened. I know I shouldn't have read it but I did and now... I've got to at least talk to him about it but how on earth do I even bring something like this up? And what if he wants to do any of it, what if I really can't live up to what he expects?"

"That's quite a question. Actually that's three really big questions rolled up into one, but I'll have a go at answering them." River paused, wanting to be very clear in her phrasing. "Firstly, trust me on this one, you'll live up to them. You've faced down Cybermen and Angels and Daleks, well, a Dalek anyway, something tells me you'll know one end of a crop from the other." Amy blushed furiously and looked away but that did nothing to stop River's advice. "The other part of living up to his dreams is how well you know him and from what I've seen you've got nothing to worry about there whatsoever. You two work together, you know you do, he knows you do... if something doesn't go as well as it could he won't forgive you because he won't NEED to. You just try again and get a little better every time."

Amy still couldn't bring herself to look at River directly, mainly because she had the suspicion that River wasn't really telling her anything she hadn't already know and just needed to hear someone say it.

"As for how to tell him and what to do if it develops... don't tell him anything."

"What?" Amy said, her head snapping round to look at River in shock. That was certainly not the advice she'd expected to hear.

"Don't tell him... show him" River finished with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Nothing quite like confronting your fears to add a bit of spice to your love life."

"So what, walk into the bedroom wearing leather and carrying a whip?" Amy asked, sarcasm fairly dripping from every word.

"Well that's one option certainly and I doubt he'd object but I was thinking of something a little more, uh, special." River replied. "There's this little place I know that would be perfect for you two". She lent in and whispered the details to Amy as if she was afraid of being overheard. When she'd finished a minute later Amy's eyes were wide and she was trying to fight down the mental images that were queuing up for her consideration.

"One more thing." River said "You're in a bit of an odd position in that you know all his fantasies but he doesn't know yours. Share some of them with him. If you think you can manage it pick something that both turns you on and scares you, show him you trust him just like he trusts you."

Amy thought for a moment then a genuine smile burst across her face like the morning sun. "I know just the thing River... it's a bit silly though."

"Tell me." Now it was Amy's turn to whisper in River's ear and after a good two minutes lent back to find River staring into space with a mix of surprise, amusement and, yes, lust on her face.

"My my my Amy Pond... you HAVE got an active imagination." River laughed as she shook away several thoughts she really shouldn't be having about the young married woman sitting alongside her. "I really don't think you've got much to worry about when it comes to being the object of someone's fantasies."

They both laughed and Amy lunged forward to hug River tightly. "Thank you so much" she whispered "I can't tell you how much it means to..."

River interrupted her "Hey, any time. My pleasure. Now you go and have a good long talk with Rory, I'll have a quick chat with the Doctor and make sure he takes you where you need to go. Oh, and that he leaves you in peace for a while when you're there."

"Who are you River?" Amy asked, natural curiosity bursting through her other concerns. "How can you boss the Doctor around like this, where do you know him from?"

River just laughed. "Sorry Amy, you know the rules, no sneak peaks, no hints. You'll find out though, pretty soon actually. Anyway, come on, we'd better be getting back, you know what the Doctor's like when he gets bored."  
The two women walked back to the TARDIS much as they'd left, but now the silence was an easy one, the tension lifted and both with their own missions to focus on. As they reached that battered blue box they split, Amy going to Rory and sliding easily into his arms, River talking to the Doctor in low hushed voices. Above them the night sky was clear and bright, the stars above seeming to call to them all as if they'd stayed still to long and were running late. River said her goodbyes then vanished in a flash of light, off to who knew where in time and space. The Doctor, Amy and Rory took one last look around then stepped inside the TARDIS, the doors swinging shut behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**12:00, June 26th 3010**

"Right, here we are, the Saturn Holo Hotel! The very best resort in the known universe and ever so slightly better as a wedding present than a set of salt and pepper pots." The Doctor threw open the TARDIS doors to reveal a lobby that could only be described as opulent. A marble floor, so brightly polished it was like looking at a mirror, seemed to stretch away in every direction, glass walls soared above them to form a dome at least a hundred foot tall and beyond the glass hung Saturn itself and its famous rings which seemed to sparkle and glow as they reflected the light of the cosmos back at any who cared to watch.

"Now, you're booked in for 24 hours, couldn't manage longer than that even with the psychic paper, this place is usually booked up years in advance as it is. Everything's paid for so whatever you want while you're here just.. oh just go and enjoy yourselves." He gave them both a grin and turned to enter the TARDIS.

"Hey, wait a minute, where are you going?" Amy said, understandably nervous about the TARDIS flying away without her again.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to do a little trip back to Earth, there's some, uh, shopping I need to do."

"Shopping? You?"

"Yes, me. It's rare but it does happen. And the TARDIS knows you now, both of you, she won't have any trouble coming back. Now go have fun."

The TARDIS groaned it's way into the vortex and left the newlyweds standing in the lobby of a hotel a thousand years and 821,000,000 miles away from where they were married just over two weeks ago. They looked at each other and burst out laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"Okay, come on." Amy said picking up the small bag she'd brought with her. "We'd better make the most of it while we can."

"Yeah" Rory replied "after all, it won't be long before we find there's something horrible stalking the guests. Probably a killer mattress"

"Rory..." Amy tried to sound annoyed but couldn't keep the giggle out of her voice.

"Or room service that eats you."

"Stop it"

"Probably a lift that contains a spirit of ancient evil and muzak that steals your soul"

"Actually I think I've been in that lift"

"Blood thirsty bath tubs."

"I swear I'm going to smack you in a minute"

Somehow Rory managed to keep up a running commentary on various nasty things that could be found in a futuristic space hotel for the full ten minutes it took them to check in and get to their room. Amy was half hysterical by the time they made it to the right door, something about the idea of carnivorous dressing gowns in league with mind controlling complimentary mints had managed to spark her off and she couldn't quite stop laughing.

"Okay, okay" she gasped, holding her side to try and catch her breath. "enough. You win the comedian of the year award!"

"Told you I went into the wrong profession." Rory replied, placing his hand against the door to unlock it. In one quick motion he threw the door open, chucked his bag into the room, swung round, scooped Amy up in his arms and marched over the threshold. Into an empty white room. No, not white exactly, the walls, floor and ceiling were glowing softly as if the whole room was made of light and they seemed to float in the middle of it.

"Okay..." he said, looking around while still holding his wife. "Well that probably explains how the Doctor managed to get the room if they're waiting for the decorators to come."

"It's a Holo Hotel remember?" Amy replied, her lips so close to his ear her breath tickled him. "As in Holographic? You just imagine whatever you want and the room sorta... provides it for you."

"What, anything?"

"ANYthing" Amy damn near purred the word, moving slightly in his grip to snuggle against him. Rory gulped, images of his beautiful bride in very unbridle situations running through his head. He quickly fought them down, determined to be the sort of man Amy deserved, ashamed of himself for thinking such... perverse things.

"Watch this" Amy concentrated and a large black leather couch appeared in the middle of the room. Rory walked towards it, still carrying her, and realised as he got close it really was a LARGE couch, easily big enough for two people to lie on side-by-side if they didn't mind being a bit intimate. All things considered he didn't think that'd be a problem. He laid her down and, pausing only to kick off his shoes, slid alongside her.

"Okay, how did you know how to do that? I've been with you every time the Doctor mentioned this place and I know he didn't explain how it worked."

"Well... to be honest, River told me. This was kinda her idea really."

"I must remember to thank her the next time we see her. Uh, assuming it's a point in her timeline after she's told you of course."

"There... there's something I really want to talk to you about Rory" Amy murmured her hands tracing his shoulders and sliding down his back. He didn't reply but moaned softly at her touch and his eyelids fluttered as he tried to stay focused on her face despite the distraction.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I did it, why I went with the Doctor?"

"Why did you run away on the night before our wedding you mean?" she couldn't bring herself to look at him, only nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Well frankly I didn't get much time to think about it, After all that same night the Doctor turned up at my stag do, told all my friends he'd kissed you and just how good you were, dragged me off to the TARDIS followed by a quick side trip to Venice where you were in such a hurry to show off to him you rushed into the middle of a vampire fish filled fortress and almost got turned into a fish bride for ten thousand fish suitors in the process."

Amy didn't quite know what to say, after all she knew that Rory had a point. Well, several points. Hell, every point in the known universe if she was being honest. She looked away, fighting back tears, determined not to cry in front of him.

"Hey," A hand on her chin eased her gaze back to his, the voice whispering to her tender and full of love. "I didn't say I blamed you for it."

"What? But I was.. I mean, it was a terrible thing to do and..."

"No, it wasn't. Well, okay, under any other circumstances it might have been but come on, it was the Doctor, the man that's been in your dreams for longer than I've known you, the man who saved the world right in front of you and the man who can offer you the whole of time and space. If you hadn't gone with him you'd have regretted it for the rest of your life. Of course you had to."

She reached up and kissed him, hungrily, trying to express physically what she didn't have words for. He returned that passion back, shifting slightly so that he was half lying on top of her and she couldn't resist hooking a leg around him to bring him close. He reached down and started to slide a hand under her blouse but she stopped him, breaking the kiss and gasping for air.

"Wait, wait just a little longer, please. There's something I really need to tell you."

Rory seemed to hover above her, shoulders heaving with the effort of restraining his desire but somehow he managed to comply with her request.

"See, the thing is Rory, you're right...and I won't lie to you, if the Doctor had shown up a day earlier I don't know that I wouldn't do the exact same thing. But there was something else, something that I... that I should have told you right away but didn't and I'm sorry."

"Uh, okay and, thank you, but I've got no idea what you're talking about you know."

"Oh. Right. Well... the thing is... right before the Doctor turned up I found this book in my room..."

Rory didn't say a word but burnt bright scarlet, a blush that started at the root of his hair and flushed over ever inch of visible skin.

"And I promise, really, I didn't realise it wasn't mine and by the time I had I'd already read a bit and I couldn't stop myself and I'm really really sorry and"

"Oh god, Amy... I'm so so sorry, it's just..."

"I didn't know what to think and it just..."

Both talking at once now, voices mixed and overlapping, Rory looking like he wished the world would open up and swallow him, Amy almost babbling as she tried to both reassure him and explain something she seemed unable to quite bring herself to say.

"I'm sorry" both said those words in perfect unison and stopped, starring at each other in confusion.

"You're sorry? Amy, why on Earth are you sorry? I'm the one that... that... well"

"That seemed to spend every waking moment thinking about me? Why would I want you to apologise for that?"

"Because... well... because I was so much better for you in my fantasies then I was in real life. I was such a... a coward."

Now the tears did come to Amy's eyes and she reached up, pulling his head down, nestling him in her shoulder. "No, no you were magnificent for me. Everything I put you through you should have run away years ago. And, in case you forgot, you stood guard over me for two thousand years... just waiting for a chance, a slim slim chance, that you'd see me again even when you could have made it through all that time in the blink of an eye. Not good enough? You set the bar so high I don't think anyone will ever do better in this universe or any other." She stroked his hair and felt the gentle shakes of his body as fears he'd carried for far too many years evaporated under her loving touch and gentle words.

It took her a good five minutes to muster up the courage to say what she knew she had to tell him and, oddly, it was the dampness on her shoulder and neck, the touch of his tears on her skin, that finally convinced her. Secrets, fears, doubts, all of it had to be dealt with here and now. A deep breath:

"Rory... I was the one who wasn't good enough for you."

He pulled away slightly, shocked and opened his mouth to speak. She pressed a finger to his lips, knowing she had to get through this in one go or she never would. "I... I was terrified reading that book, not that I should have in the first place I know, but here was this side of you I never knew existed and that excited me and and... and I was afraid I'd never be able to live up to it."

Rory lent down and gently kissed her lips then kissed away the tears that were flowing freely from this amazing, wonderful, mad, impossible woman that meant more to him than life itself.

"Amy... the stuff in that book... it only existed BECAUSE of you. Even before the Doctor I'd seen you do so much, seen you been so confident, so sure so... so mesmerising that everyone in the room couldn't tear their eyes away from you. And then all that stuff with Prisoner Zero and the Doctor, good Amy if you could have seen yourself then. And then Venice... did the Doctor ever tell you I shouted at him? Told him that he made people try to impress him?"

Amy shook her head, eyes locked on his.

"Well I did and you know... it was true but the reason I was angry wasn't that you were trying... it's that I was so scared to follow you, to do the same thing. If we ever... you know... actually did any of the sort of thing that was written down.. by me.. I never thought for a moment, not for a single instant, that it'd all be perfect but I also didn't doubt that you'd be anything less than spectacular at whatever we tried."

Rory smiled down at her and it seemed to Amy that he was almost glowing with love and pride in that moment. "My wife, traveler in time and space, written in legend across the universe, who faces down Cybermen and Egyptian Goddesses and weird... fish... people... without so much as blinking, who journeys with the nearest thing to a force of nature given flesh and who's natural instinct is to take the piss out of him... The Amy I wrote is a shadow of who you really are."

She lunged for him at the same instant he melted into her and, words exhausted and their secrets finally both exposed and accepted, they tore into each other. Clothes flew, sometimes intact more often ripped apart to reach the flesh they covered. Foreplay be damned, in this moment they both wanted only one thing. Rory slid inside her roughly, one long motion until he was buried to the hilt, Amy's arms wrapped around his back, her fingers digging into him and scratching so deep she almost drew blood. Franticly they moved together, one entity in both body and soul, until just a few minutes later they both reached their climax together and collapsed naked onto the leather of the couch, panting. All it had done, they both knew, had taken the initial edge off, left them able to think straight again and maybe, just maybe, restore enough self control to fully take advantage of their wonderful surroundings.

"So..." Rory said, a challenge in his voice, "how do you actually use this place anyway?"|

"Just... just think about what you want, what you REALLY want. It'll happen."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, don't you want to know what"

Amy cut him off, placing a finger to his lips. "I trust you. Completely and utterly. Surprise me".


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: This chapter and the following one are very explicit and head off into fetish territory, if you'd rather not read such filth skip ahead to Chapter 9 (and if there's any demand for it I'm happy to do a more, uh, circumspect version and add it as an alternative chapter).**

Rory paused, then nodded and she saw something dance in his eyes that set her heart fluttering. A mix of desire and love unlike anything she'd seen before. He kissed her once, tenderly, then stood and looked around, imagining the possibilities. He closed his eyes, and the room rippled around them. The white walls faded away, replaced with stone, their soft warm glow melting into the harsher light of flaming torches. The floor too turned to stone, several thick rugs scattered around the room, each one strategically positioned beneath metal frames designed to bind and hold the human body in particularly open and vulnerable positions. Around the walls glinted racks of vicious looking tools, crops, floggers, paddles and other, stranger devices with harsh metal edges catching the flickering torchlight. In the middle of the room, lit by a single spotlight (the only hint of modern technology to be seen Amy noticed) was a particularly elaborate device, best described as a wooden X frame set inside a metal circle. The X frame was polished to such a finish it seemed to drink in the light, only the red leather straps that adorned it breaking its smooth lines.

Amy had to admit that, despite herself, she was impressed. The level of detail alone was more than she'd expected but the whole place certainly filled her mind with a whirlwind of possibilities. As she finished taking in her new surroundings she realised with a start that his clothes had changed. Instead of the smart suit he'd been wearing he was dressed in simple black trousers and a white shirt, both cut loose and more suited to the Victorian era than the thirty first century. She had to admit they suited him in an odd way, strange as he'd never seemed quite able to find an outfit that he felt comfortable in back in Leadworth. She glanced down and realised she was somewhat out of place in the setting and looked back at him.

"So... aren't you going to dress me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a challenge on her lips.

"No"

"No?"

"No. Two reasons: Firstly this is our fantasy, not mine. It's sort of... a symbolic thing that you actually want to do this. And secondly I'm terrible at picking out clothes for you. Remember the pink sweater I got you for Christmas?"

"Ah, yes, you do have a point there. Okay, give me a minute here"

Amy looked around her, seeking inspiration. For a moment she panicked as she drew a blank but only for a moment. She was, after all, in a room where anything could happen with the man she not only loved but had married. A man who'd cared for her so deeply as to watch over her for almost two thousand years. How could she possibly be frightened of this now? She looked over at Rory and raised a hand. Instantly the flames died in the torches, the spotlight dimmed and they were plunged into darkness. A shimmering glow sprung up around her, a wave of golden light racing up her body, removing her clothes as it went and outlining her every curve. Rory stared at Amy, HIS Amy, shining like a goddess, naked yet so bright you couldn't see more than the barest hint of her flesh.

He'd been expecting the light to fade, to flow away as it had come and leave her clothed once more. But Amy Pond was nothing if not creative and without warning she seemed to explode, the light bursting away from her, so bright Rory stumbled in surprise and half fell to his knees shielding his eyes. As he blinked away the afterimages and tried to see straight in the still dark room he could hear a slow, steady clicking sound moving closer. It stopped in front of him and he could just make out a dim shape towering above him. The torches flared back into life and any semblance of rational thought left him.

He'd expected her to go for something revealing, something very, well, traditional for a domina. He'd been right on the traditional side at least, he'd just been expecting 21st century traditional, not 15th. A blood red, crushed velvet skirt flowed down from her hips until it brushed the floor, tight around the hips before sweeping outwards to pool around her feet and giving the impression she could glide across the floor rather than walk. A matching corset circled her body giving her a shape he hadn't realised was possible, her bare shoulders and chest almost ethereal as the dress drank in the light. A cloak was fastened around her throat and ran down to her hips and her hair was teased into the most incredible shape that would have taken her hours to achieve on her own, curling and writhing around itself and pulled back to ensure nothing obscured her face. She moved slightly to one side and he caught a glimpse of tall heels beneath the dress pushing her up to over six foot, slightly more if you measured to the highest hair.

She looked, quite simply, as if she'd walked out of the very best dream Rory had ever had and then some. Beautiful, yes, but the overall effect was a mix of desirable and intimidating leaving no doubt in his mind that here was someone who would only ever consent to so much as look at you if she wanted to. It wouldn't have mattered to him if the world ended that very moment as he couldn't imagine that a better sight could possibly exist within it. He knew in the back of his mind he should be dropping his head, averting his gaze until given permission to look upon her, but he was utterly transfixed. It was thanks to that indiscretion that he caught the flicker of reflected torchlight on her left hand and realised, with a start, that despite the transformation in both appearance and mannerism she still wore his wedding ring on her finger.

"I see you haven't bothered to dress properly boy." Even her voice had changed, the Scottish accent thicker now, her tone colder and more distant. No, no not distant exactly... superior. He shivered at how close it was to what he'd dreamed, what he'd written down in overlong prose what felt like a lifetime ago.

"I, uh.. I don't" He glanced down, confused.

"Here, let me." She bent down and slid something cool and hard around his throat, locking it behind him with a tiny click that, he was sure, was audible all the way to Leadworth. He moved a hand to his throat and traced the outline of the collar, surprised at how comfortable it felt despite being tight enough to prevent it moving against his skin.

"Much better, now you're clearly marked as mine we can get started." Hers. HERS. The word shot through him and he felt any resistance he may have had, any lingering embarrassment or reservation melt away. Yes, hers, for as long as she wanted him, and he would do anything to prove himself worthy of her attentions.

"One last thing," and the words were soft, tender, the same tone as when she'd said 'I Do', "a safeword, in case the fantasy is a little too real. If at any point you need me to stop and catch your breath just say Yellow. If it's more serious, Red and we'll stop everything and let you recover. Understand?"

Rory nodded, lent forward and kissed her left hand, his lips brushing over the ring,her right hand coming round to caress him, gently playing with the short hairs on the nape of his neck and sending shivers through him.

She turned and walked across to the device waiting at the heart of the dungeon, the only sound the crackle of the torches and the click of her heels on the stone. She faced him, standing besides the X-frame, her eyes narrowed, a hand tapping her hip.

"Come here boy, on your hands and knees all the way"

He followed orders, crawling in supplication towards her, the cold stone seeming to freeze against his hands, every beat of his heart echoing in his ears and he'd swear he could feel every last microscopic movement his blood made as it pulsed through his body.

"Face the frame, hands up, legs spread."

Again he complied, resisting the temptation to watch her as he did so. He pressed his body tight to the frame, his feet slipping into a small gap between the frame and the floor and was rewarded with the warmth of her hands against wrists as she pulled the straps across them, binding his hands in place. More straps followed over his forearms and biceps, around his back and waist, on down his legs and finally around his ankles each one preceded by her fingers dragging over his body making him shiver and moan for more no matter if the touch was through cloth or on bare skin. When he was finally secured to her satisfaction she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

"Struggle boy, try and break free." Amused now, knowing he couldn't but needing to ensure he was safely bound for her plans. He wrenched at the restraints but couldn't do more than move his fingers and toes.

"Excellent. Now we can begin your training. I want to see if you're as good as you've been boasting, push you to your limits, maybe even break them a little bit." The last was said with a sadistic chuckle that sent another shiver through his flesh and another pulse of blood to his already painful erection. "But first, and most important, you need to learn the basics. You will address me as 'Mistress' at all times while you wear that collar boy, any failure to do so from now on will be severely punished. Similarly you will only talk if I ask you a question directly. Do you understand?"

This, he knew, was the test. Everything else, everything that she could (and if he was being honest, probably would) do to him would hurt and delight but this, the mental switch to submitting to her... that was something she wanted to confirm with him. A final chance to back out if the reality was too much. He drew a deep breath: "Yes Mistress"

He almost jumped out of his skin as she whispered, so close her lips touched his ear "Good. Then we'll start slowly. Count the strokes and thank me after each one."

She stepped back and then there was silence. He stared ahead of him, resting his head slightly against the frame, wondering what this would really be like, outside of his imagination and really happening. The silence stretched and he felt his breathing become shallow, his muscles tense despite his best efforts. On and on and it was as if he'd been left there, strung up like a piece of meat, abando...

*SMACK* Her hand smashed into his arse with a force he hadn't been prepared for and he gasped out loud. Somehow, through the surprise and the stinging pain, he remembered his duty.

"One, thank you mistress"

Two more blows, quick succession right on top of the first and he could barely keep up.

"Two, thank you Mistress, Three thankyouMistress"

Another hard shot, again on top of the others and he hissed, eyes closing and not quite starting to speak before a fifth, lightning quick and light tap hit him.

"Oh dear boy, forgotten your manners so soon? Well let's see what we can do to fix that."

He'd been expecting pain, he'd been expecting... something. The lash of a whip cutting through the silk over his back, the crack of a paddle against his body even the slap of a hand against his face. What he hadn't expected was a sudden sense of chill as the cool air of the dungeon touched suddenly naked flesh, his clothing gone, vanished as if by magic leaving him hanging naked as the day he was born in his bondage. Only the cool circle of leather around his throat remanded.

"Ohhhh, much much better. You do, at least, keep yourself in good almost seems a shame to torment such wonderful flesh." She was back at his ear, the words barely more than a breath of wind that seemed to bypass any rational thought process and trigger every nerve ending in his body directly. "Now shall we try this again?"

This time there was no hesitation, the hand smacked into his naked arse immediately and once again he was surprised, in a dim and distant way, how much it hurt.

"One, thank you Mistress"

Now the blows came thick and fast but she alternated them, moving over both cheeks, light, hard, keeping him guessing but giving him enough time to respond to her between each blow. After almost two minutes she brought both hands down as hard as she could and the resulting slap echoed through the room.

"Thirty, thank you Mistress!" He almost yelled, his hips bucking first away from the blow as far as they could in his limited bondage and then back towards her as his stiff cock pressed uncomfortably against the frame.

"Well done boy, very well done. Oh, it's a shame you can't see yourself, there's such a lovely glow about you right now..." She lightly trailed her fingernails down his red skin and he hissed between his teeth at the strange mix of pain and pleasure the touch brought. "But you did learn that lesson very well... I think you've earned a little treat."

Amy walked around the frame to face him and the look on her face was quite unlike anything he'd ever seen. Still commanding but now with a wicked smile and lust dancing in her eyes. In one hand she held an unlit candle and for a horrible, wonderful moment Rory wondered where exactly she intended to put it. His fears were eased, briefly at least, when she snapped it into a holder on the ring that held the X-frame so that the candle was positioned securely parallel to the floor and pointed straight at Rory, roughly at the top of his rib cage.

"Let's make you a little more comfortable shall we?" She waved a hand over the midpoint of the X and it seemed to ripple then vanish. Somehow the frame was unaffected, a benefit of not having to obey the laws of physics he guessed from somewhere deep in the increasingly small part of his mind not consumed by desire, and she suddenly had complete access to his straining cock and balls. She lent over and waved her hand again, this time over the candle, and it immediately burst into life. It was just close enough that he could feel the warmth of the flame but for the life of him he couldn't imagine what she was planning to do with it.

"Confused?"

"Yes Mistress."

"Then let's set your mind at ease. The frame you're attached to can be rotated thanks to this ring. Of course as the candle's fixed that's going to mean it rotates too. The wax will drip down and as you turn... well, let's just say that wax is going to take some very interesting paths to the floor."

He gulped and found his eyes glued to the candle burning suddenly too close for comfort.

"Don't worry though boy, I'll give you a little extra help to distract from the pain."

With that the wheel started oh so slowly to turn. He jumped, caught by surprise despite what he'd just been told, and jumped again as suddenly a hand circled his aching cock.

"The candle will burn for five minutes, you may cum as long as it's lit." She breathed in his ear and started to work her hand up and down his shaft slowly, lightly, delicately teasing him while gauging his reaction and planning her next move. His eyes drifted closed as he was almost instantly lost in the sensations, in the sheer delight she was causing him... and so he was caught completely unawares when the first hot drop of wax landed on his foot.

He jerked from the stinging sensation and then groaned as she squeezed his manhood tightly. "Don't move away from me boy, or you really will be sorry." She whispered with a delightful undercut of menace that actually took his mind off the next three splashes of wax that landed on his ankle and lower calf respectively. The fifth hit though seemed more painful somehow and he whimpered, whimpers that became more urgent as the frame continued to rotate and the wax trailed up his leg towards his thigh. It hit him then, maybe a minute into his torment, how evil Amy had been. As the frame rotated the distance the wax fell before hitting him reduced, effectively making it warmer. The splashes were registering as heat now and as it reached his hip the frame paused allowing it to fall and splash every which way. Some drops ran back over his already sore arse and carved paths of liquid fire while others ran the other way over the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. All the time she kept up a frustratingly random rhythm that kept a steady stream of pre cum flowing from him but never quite pushed far enough, her hand also shielding his prick from the pain of the wax. It was both a blessing and a curse, doubly so as she stared down at him never letting the pain he knew she must be when the wax touched her show even for a split second.

The frame started turning again and the pain grew worse with each drop. his side was coated with wax, little streamers peeling off and racing over both his back and stomach. He was writhing in his bonds but never quite pulling his hips back, they seemed to stay locked in place while every other muscle danced in delighted pain. Slowly, oh so slowly, the frame completed its rotation so that the candle was now dripping straight down onto the top of his ribs. At the same time she picked up her pace, settled down, a regular rhythm finally pushing him onwards. He forced his eye open to watch both the candle flickering in the foreground and her beautiful face behind it. As his pleasure grew the pain seemed to diminish. Just a few more seconds he though, panting openly now, just a few. more. seconds... He opened his mouth, feeling his body tense for release.

The candle went out.

Her grip immediately vanished.

He was caught in no-man's land, one touch, just ONE touch away from release but with his cock bobbing helpless in the air.

Her laughter echoed through the room. "Talk about bad timing boy... better luck next time."

Somehow, and to Amy's eternal admiration, Rory managed to stay silent. It might have taken him literally biting his lip to manage it but not even a whimper of frustration escaped his lips. She was, she had to admit, impressed... and at the same time determined to break that silence even if it was being motivated out of desire for her. She turned and walked away from the frame and her bound toy, She was deliberate in her movements, every last moment of every flirt, every smile, even those long (and, yes, occasionally fun) nights as a kissogram coming to the fore as she turned every step into an intoxicating show for the hungry eyes that followed her. Rory couldn't have stopped looking now if he'd wanted to, not for the whole world, the whole damn universe. Her hips swayed, the heavy velvet skirt shifting and clinging to her wonderful legs, offering an ever changing hint of her curves, her whole body singing out to him, calling him to her... something the thick, heavy constant presence of the leather bonds would not allow. Her right hand reached out and trailed slowly down a rack holding crops, floggers, whips, paddles and various other correctional tools. Her fingers moved almost lazily over them all, caressing each with a sensuous, casual touch that hit his overstimulated mind like a hammer blow. Her left hand darted out and snatched something from a shelf under the rack but she blocked whatever it was with her body and as her hand came back empty, he assumed she'd rejected whatever it was. Any curiosity was immediately forgotten however as her right hand closed around a crop and pulled it slowly, oh so slowly, from the rack.

She walked back, taking her time, an evil smile darkening her face, her eyes narrowed to slits as she stalked her prey. The crop was maybe three foot long, a small loop of leather at the business end, a thin flexible black shaft and a handle covered in a diamond pattern of alternating dark blue and black leather. She raised it up, taking the head of the crop in her left and flexing the shaft, testing it and hungrily eyeing his body. Without a word, trusting him to remember her previous command to remain silent had not yet been rescinded, she walked behind him and out of view. Before he could begin to wonder what she had planned he felt the first gentle tapping of the leather on his arse, a light stingy sensation that was no worse than being flicked. His body, which had involuntarily tensed at the thought of the crop smashing into him, relaxed slightly as the crop started to move over his flesh, tapping down one cheek and on to mid thigh, back up, cutting inwards to skirt his balls the head barely disturbing the hair, back up the middle of his arse to maybe a quarter inch below his spine then repeated on the other side. It was hard enough to hurt, but no more so than a constant repeated flick of finger against flesh and he was already soaked in so much adrenaline it felt more pleasurable than anything else. Almost without realising it he gave a low purr of contentment.

The smack of the crop perfectly positioned on top of the reddest area of his backside cracked and echoed through the dungeon as did his gasp of pain. As he sucked air back into his lungs the world shifted and the rack started to rotate again, still at the same slow rate but now turning him upside-down. For the first time he had a flash of fear as he wondered whether he'd simply slide out of his restraints, or, as his medical training flashed through his mind, whether he'd dislocate joints as his weight pressed his bound limbs in directions they were never meant to go. Whether Amy sensed his concerns or whether it was just good timing he never knew but she descended on his helpless rear and thighs with a storm of blows from the crop, driving doubt from his mind and leaving only room for the rapidly growing pain.

She was brutal this time, none of the easy warm-up, as he later thought of it, that she'd given with her hand. The crop hit hard nine times out of ten, the little leather head stinging and bringing up angry red marks as she danced it over his flesh. Worse, every so often, seemingly at random, she brought the shaft down across him and that didn't sting, it burnt. Every time she did so she'd follow it up with a succession of blows with the head down the length of the mark she'd just left, making him dance in his restraints trying to escape. After maybe three minutes, with the frame about halfway through the quarter turn to vertical, she started mixing the hard blows against thighs and arse with light, delicate taps to his testicles. Each one made him jump, without fail, as he expected it to be a hard, devastating shot and got caught out with the sting. After another minute, and with his breath coming in gasps, she started tapping his balls quickly with the crop for a few seconds then he'd hear the now familiar swoosh as she pulled back for a harder swing and the shaft of the crop smashed into the curve of his arse missing his exposed balls by what felt like millimeters.

The frame finally came to rest as he was held in a perfect straight line, his head maybe a foot off the ground, but he didn't really register. The pain was still burning with every hit but now, somehow, it was as if he needed it. The sharp, pain-filled intake of breath she'd grown used to was replaced with a deep moan in the back of his throat with every stroke. Dropping the crop she ran her fingernails over his red, burning flesh, tracing every mark. He groaned and, to her surprise, arched up to meet her hands, encouraging her to press harder, to dig in slightly with her nails, scratching and sending sparks of pleasure through his abused system. His cock was sticking straight out, harder than she'd ever seen it and constantly oozing pre cum and she marveled at how he responded to her.

Moving around the frame she crouched down, wrapped a hand in his short, messy hair and pulled him up into an awkward but tender kiss, letting him know her delight with him but maintaining the spell she'd weaved. It didn't last long, she knew that she was close to loosing her own grip on self-control and didn't want to ravage him quite yet. One more thing to do... and maybe another if he agreed to her terms.

"I admit boy, I'm impressed. Apparently staying silent is easier for you than learning manners. Still, you have done very well so as a reward I will allow you to make whatever noise you wish for the remainder of our time together tonight."

"Thank you Mistress" Amy paused in shock, the voice was so thick and heavy with desire, yet so utterly submissive, it didn't even sound like the man she'd know for so many years. It sent a thrill through her that she'd never imagined she'd find in this scene and she prayed silently that he'd agree to her next challenge.

"Of course, if you forget your manners I may have to rescind that privilege" she teased, standing up and running her hands over his sides, surprised despite herself that even in this unnatural position his body still appeared lean and muscled, something few (including herself for a long time) had failed to realise about Rory. Her hands moved up and started to tease his balls, the gentlest touch just brushing the skin or disturbing his hair.

"Now, for your final trial tonight I will bend you over that bed... " A gesture and a huge four poster bed draped in silk sheets appeared in front of them "and light you up. 20 shots with the hardest paddle I have and I will not be going easy on you. I may, may mark you, consider giving you some relief at the end of it if you can stay on your feet. However... as you have been so very well behaved tonight I will give you a chance to earn much much more than just relief." She paused long enough to lean forward and, for the briefest of moments, run her tongue down his aching shaft. The sound that escaped his lips was unlike anything she'd heard in her life, low and guttural, almost animal-like and she realised that if he wasn't restrained they'd be rolling across the floor lost in mutual lust and desire at that very moment. Concentrate she reminded herself.

"This, boy, is called a zipper." Something dropped in front of his eyes and his blood ran cold as he focused on it. A line of simple wooden clothes pegs, connected by a thin string, maybe twenty pegs in all as he lost count trying to see all the way up to the end she held in her hand. "It is exceptionally painful and a most... unpleasant experience. The pegs are attached to your flesh , trailing down, or up in your case, from the soft skin under your arms, then on through your armpits, and down your sides to your hips. If there are any spare then... well, you'd probably want to hope there weren't any spare." She laughed, cruel and magnificent in his eyes, her voice surrounding him, comforting him. "The end is tied to a fixed point directly above the frame. The frame turns, the string is pulled the chains they are attached to retract and at some point the force is enough to overcome the grip each clip has on your body and they are yanked away. Not only is it painful but the longer they are on the worse it becomes when they are removed. Do you understand how this works?"

"Yes mistress:

Good, then listen carefully. If you endure this and manage to stay standing when I paddle you I will let you enter me tonight. If you endure this and fall when paddled you will feel my mouth around you. Choose to be paddled only and you will only receive my hands. Choose"

"I will take the zipper mistress" instant response, no doubt or hesitation and Amy decided to reward him for that too.

"Then hold still, I will attach two of them, one to either side. Once I have attached the last one and secured it properly I will give you an... opportunity to ease your suffering. Be ready for it boy."

"Yes Mistress"

A glance upwards and a familiar ripple saw a large hoop securely fastened to the ceiling, two chains hanging down ready to receive the free ends of the zippers. Leaning down she quickly clipped first one zipper, then the other, in place trying to ignore the grunts and gasps coming from her husband as she did so for fear she'd loose her own battle to see this through and screw his brains out there and then. As she attached the very last clothespin she couldn't resist quickly sucking his cock as it bobbed in front of her as she tied the zippers to the chain above.

"Now, when the frame turns, those zippers are coming off boy. I was going to give you ten minutes just hanging there but... as you've been so very good... " Her hands were at her waist, fiddling behind her, then without warning her skirt dropped away leaving her naked from the waist down having managed to ease out of her shoes while setting up the zippers. She stepped forward and somehow, whether by natural chance or by some trick of the room, Rory's head was at the perfect height for what she had in mind. "all you have to do is make me cum and I'll start it turning." As she finished the last word she moved slightly and her soaking wet pussy was pressed against Rory's face.

Her scent filled his mind and his tongue dived inside of her. Her legs shifted, gripping his head as best they could with the frame preventing her wrapping all the way around. Her hands moved over his body, flicking the pins seemingly at random as he unleashed all the built-up desire inside him and attacked both pussy and clit. Her gasps started almost at once and dimly he realised she really wouldn't last long, not that he cared, he wanted to make her cum, wanted her to feel his devotion, wanted to serve her as she'd demanded. With an almighty effort he managed to twist his head far enough to wrap his mouth over her clit and his tongue lapped at her. He felt her tremble once, just once, then a wordless, almost unintelligent howl of passion from above and his face was suddenly soaked in her juices as she fought to stay on her feet. His tongue kept working, not prepared yet to let her go despite the pain radiating out from the pegs lining his flesh or the imminent risk of drowning and he sent her onwards, through the first orgasm straight into a second and, as he carefully raked his teeth over her now throbbing clit, a third. That was too much and her legs failed her, she half stumbled, half fell down in front of him and, weakly, raised her head to smile her praise at him. At that very moment the frame started to move.

It was faster than before, considerably faster, and within seconds he could feel the string pull tight. He grit his teeth and kept his gaze firmly focused on his tormentor. Any second now the first peg would go and he could feel the pain rise, even as she pulled herself, half naked and still shaking with the aftereffects of his attentions, to her feet and crossed over to him. As her hands touched his flesh the first pegs went, one on each side virtually simultaneously, and the pain raced through him like fire. He screamed despite his best efforts and intentions but almost immediately the pain was eased, her mouth caressing the mark it had left, bathing him with her tongue and sending waves of pleasure to cool the pain.

It was a vicious, brutal cycle though, every time she eased the pain another peg would rip off almost immediately and despite this being, by far, the quickest test he'd endured that night it left him shattered by its end. The pegs under his arms and in his armpits had been by far the worst as they'd all flown off within a few seconds of each other and there had been no time for her to attend to them. He lay, panting and sweating against the frame, only dimly aware of her undoing his restraints. His legs shook as they took his weight and he felt her beside him, taking his weight, guiding him towards the bed. He wanted more than anything in the world, to speak to her then, even if only to tell her that he loved her, but would not break now, even for that. He looked into her eyes and she nodded, ever so slightly, Words, he realised, were no longer necessary between them.

She eased him down, his hands braced against the mattress, his legs straight and his arse exposed. The paddle was resting on the bed before him and she wasted no time picking it up.

"Twenty hits. Just twenty hits and you'll be inside me..." she whispered in his ear and he knew damn well she wanted him to succeed as much as he did.

The first shot rocked him, the second almost knocked him out. She must have been checking her aim with the first as the third and fourth were just as bad as the second and hurt him worse than anything he could remember. His legs trembled and he braced harder with his arms. gritting his teeth.

Five, six, seven... his arms failed and he fell to his elbows, presenting an even more inviting target.

Eight, nine, ten... he cried out with each blow now, his already abused flesh screaming at him to move, to escape, to do anything to get away.

Eleven, twelve, thirteen... his hands gripped the sheets so tightly his knuckles went white. Away away away, ever nerve screaming at once

Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen... his legs buckled and he forced himself back upright through sheer strength of will, wanting, no, needing to do this for her, not for the reward but because she asked it of him.

Seventeen... her face floated in the redness behind his closed eyelids, urging him on.

Eighteen... tears flowed down his face freely, any remaining self control focused on staying upright now.

Nineteen... endure, just endure... endure... one word going through his mind, all else gone.

The twentieth shot was the hardest he'd ever felt and he screamed, rocking forward and half collapsing on the bed. Immediately she was there with him, naked now, arms wrapped around him, lips caressing his skin, her whole body a blanket protecting him from the cruel world that surrounded them both.

"Shh, shhh... I'm so proud of you, so very very proud." Amy whispered, her hands stroking the tears from his cheeks. "You were magnificent, just magnificent."

He looked up at her through bleary eyes, a smile on his lips. "Anything for you mistress... anything."

She kissed him, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She felt his muscles tremble and realised there was no way he'd be able to support his own weight long enough to be on top and he felt her grin through the kiss. She moved against him, letting his cock slide inside her as they lay side by side and he groaned in delight. What the hell, she thought, one last sadistic, playful urge rising within her... and she rolled him gently but firmly onto his back, straddling him and trapping his body between the burning pain behind and the overwhelming pleasure above...


	8. Chapter 8

Rory woke with a start to find Amy staring down at him with a mix of worry and love that was everything he'd ever dreamed of. He reached up and drew her head down to his, kissing her tenderly and murmuring 'I love you' against her cheek. She slid down to join him on the bed, returning both kiss and sentiment as she molded her body to his and lay there, content, luxuriating in his presence, his acceptance. The warmth of his body, the beating of his heart, the slow, easy rhythm of his breathing, all so normal, so matter of fact yet she knew that she was the only person in the universe to know him so intimately. There was just one more thing left to do tonight, one more thing she wanted to show him, one last fear to be conquered.

"Rory... thank you."

"Thank y... no, no thank you. God that was just... incredible doesn't even start to come close Amy! You were spectacular."

"I mean thank you for... I couldn't have done that with anyone else you know."

There was a long silence and then Rory said quietly "That means more than you will ever know. I... I always dreamt that we might, you know, end up together. But I thought that's all they ever were, all they'd ever be. Just a silly dream, you deserved someone better, someone who'd have more to offer."

"I don't think there's anyone out there that could be more than you in any way, at least not as far as I'm concerned."

Another silence, a comfortable one this time as they both absorbed their mutual confession. Amy broke it first, determined to get out one last thing that needed saying.

"So I was wondering... if you'd mind, ummm, well... trying something for me?"

Rory raised himself up on one arm to give her a proper surprised look. "You even have to ask if I'd mind?"

"I guess not" and the grin was genuine, carefree and open in a way that made Rory's heart sing. "But this one's a bit... silly."

"Silly is good. Silly is very good, I like silly! Especially if it gives me chance to, ah, reload.

"Okay... you asked for it." Amy jumped to her feet, half pulling, half dragging Rory up with her. This time she didn't need to close her eyes, this particular fantasy had been in her head for some time now, years in fact. It had always been there, lurking beneath the surface, and in those two long years that had followed Prisoner Zero in particular she'd hidden it away, only bringing it to the forefront of her mind when she was feeling at her most depressed and needing to escape from adult life for a while.

Once more the room rippled around them, the stone dungeon being replaced with what looked, for all the world, like a gigantic shower. Every surface was crisp clean tile with exception of a large black area right in the middle of the room, about ten foot in diameter. Rory raised a questioning eyebrow, walked over and tapped it with his foot. To his surprise it was soft, bouncy, sort of like a giant waterbed but if he put his weight down full it was stable enough to support him fairly easily.

"What is this stuff?" He asked.

"No idea, I just thought about the end result and I guess the room did the rest" Amy replied, walking over to join him. "Talking of which, there's just a few final details to sort out ." She looked behind them and a tall podium appeared with five buttons laid into its surface. She led Rory over and positioned him behind it. "You wait here, let me get to where I should be then... well, you'll work it out." She walked over to the exact centre of the room, easily keeping her balance as she made her way across the odd spongy surface. Turning to face him she took a deep, shuddering breath and, with one raised eyebrow, was suddenly clothed in a very familiar policewoman's uniform. Rory smiled at the sight, knowing she'd picked it deliberately not just for effect (although the effect was making him take a half step back from the rather hard surface of the podium for comfort's sake) but because she knew as well as he it had been the first entry in his notebook.

She stared at him with a mix of love and defiance and it was suddenly crystal clear that whatever she had planned she was genuinely nervous about sharing it with him. Figuring it was probably better to get started rather than letting her worry even more about it Rory reached out and pressed the first button in the sequence.

It was as if he'd turned on a hose which, on reflection, wasn't far from the truth. A torrent of slime seemed to explode from the ceiling, a hatch so well concealed he hadn't been able to even spot it was there when closed had swung down and dumped what looked like gallons of gunge on a suddenly shrieking Amy. It hit and sprayed in all directions, fountaning around her hair and knocking her hat for six. It only lasted a few seconds but when the last of it hit the ground the sight that greeted him was unlike anything he'd ever dreamed of.

Amy was still standing, somehow, but completely covered in green gunge that was still dripping off her tall frame. She reached up and cleaned her eyes, staring out from her liquid mask at him with a mix of horror and sheer delight. Grinning he raised a hand and placed one finger delicately on the second button, then tensed his arm as if he'd pressed it. Amy flinched and covered her face with her hands... and looked up a couple of seconds later in confusion as nothing happened. The instant her eyes met his he jabbed down on the button leaving her no time to react.

This time a panel dropped down in the wall and what looked like the worlds biggest water cannon opened fire with a stream of blue gunge that hit her square in the chest. The splash-back coated her face once more and this time she did go down, sliding back a step or two before falling forwards into the already ankle-deep pool of slime that had collected on the floor. As soon as it stopped and he had a clear view once more he realised it had actually done much more than that. Somehow (and he suspected this was something Amy had arranged rather than random chance) the impact had ripped her blouse away from her and it now lay on the other side of the room leaving her naked from the waist up, lying sprawled on the floor and clearly enjoying herself if the slow, sensuous writhing of her body in the gunk was any indication. She rolled over, once again clearing her eyes, clearly desperate to see him as he administered her 'punishment'. She made it up to a kneeling position and, with her hands folded demurely in her lap, managed to smile widely even despite the slimy mess covering her face.

Rory laughed at her confidence and raised a hand in a fist. He extended one finger down towards the podium. Those big beautiful eyes of hers half-closed in anticipation... then flew open as he added a second finger. She shook her head, clearly not expecting this, but he simply laughed and nodded back at her. She brought her hands up in a slightly exaggerated wave trying to convince him not to do it. He raised his own hands in an accepting gesture and then, just as she relaxed, threw her the most evil grin she'd ever seen on his sweet face and jabbed both buttons at once.

There was an ominous rumble from beneath her and the floor seemed to explode. It was as if she was sitting in the middle of a Las Vegas fountain connected to Old Faithful. He caught a brief glimpse of her hair flying up above her and a shriek of enraged delight echoed around the room. The fountain seemed to go on a lot longer than either of the first two effects and it was at least twenty seconds before it stopped. As the last of the gunge died down a very familiar short skirt landed in front of him.

There, lying on her back and almost unrecognisable, was Amy. Covered head to toe in slime she was very obviously completely naked now and from the way her body was moving she was now clearly enjoying herself very, very much indeed. Somehow she managed to retain enough sense to prop herself up on one arm and look over at him, clearly desperate for him to trigger the last part of her surprise. Eager to comply Rory reached down... and paused. She was completely naked, clearly on the verge of loosing control all together and totally and completely covered with what could only be described as a foot-high lake of gunge surrounding her. What more could possibly be done? Sure, he had every confidence in Amy to think of something interesting but he also knew her well enough to think she may just have something else in mind. And she was looking at him VERY intently, more so than she had for the previous four 'surprises'.

With a grin he jammed a thumb down on the final button and started to run towards her. He heard the clink of a panel opening, glanced back and saw the cannon swing out from its hiding place to follow him, dove headfirst into the slimy mess alongside Amy, wrapped his arms around her and, in one complicated movement, slid her naked body on top of his, his arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly and trying very very hard to ignore the curve of her perfect ass pressing into his crotch. She had a half second to react before the cannon opened up and just had time to cry "Rory! You cheatin" before the torrent of gunge hit her. Oh, Rory still got covered, the force and volume was way too much to avoid that, but the feeling of Amy writhing in anger and delight against him was almost indescribably good and well worth the slime.

As it died down he relaxed his grip slightly. In an instant Amy had turned over and slipped him inside of her. The next few minutes passed in a daze as they slid and tumbled over half the room, their natural rhythm ending up pushing them around on what was virtually a frictionless surface and causing some very unusual, yet very pleasant, sensations.

Some time later, standing under a beautifully warm shower and cleaning themselves off, Rory raised a question that had been nagging at him since that first torrent had been unleashed above her.

"So... why this?"

"You knew me growing up, god you knew me better than anyone. All that time did you ever see me do anything... silly?"

"Now that you mention it... not really"

"See I was in such a rush to grow up, such a rush to stand on my own... the idea of doing anything this silly was actually scary. I mean, really properly scary, like it terrified me. And in front of other people, especially people that I know, I'd start to shake just thinking about it. And I guess... well, you hear things, especially when you're entertaining large groups of slightly drunk lads, and I sorta started to wrap my head around the idea that being attracted, even a bit... turned on... by something this weird is probably okay. But it still terrified me so I shoved it away, buried it. And I never, ever thought I'd trust anyone enough to see me like this. I mean... what if they couldn't respect me afterwards? To get to the point where I could trust them enough to do this and then loose them... I couldn't bear that."

Rory stared at her for a moment, a hundred different thoughts racing through his head. On one level it did sound pretty strange but... but he did know her, had always seen that mask she wore and had lived for those times when it slipped and that perfect smile had lit up the world. The fact that she'd let herself step completely out of that shell, and that she'd done it for him...

In one motion he'd taken her in his arms and locked her in his embrace. The water ran over their intertwined bodies and for the next few hours they knew nothing except each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**12:00, 27th June 3010**

The TARDIS materialised on the exact spot it had left twenty four hours earlier and Amy had to admit she was impressed . Even after all her travels with the Doctor she was never quite sure if he was telling the truth when it came to what he could do, doubly so when the TARDIS was involved, but it seemed that brilliant blue box had indeed tuned into her, into them both. The door opened and the Doctor stepped out.

"Amy! Rory! How was the honeymoon?"

There was no reply, just a look of horror as they stared at him.

"What? What's wrong? Have I grown an extra arm... again?

Again, silence greeted him but they did at least manage to shake their heads, still staring at him.

"Then what is it? Come on, it can't have been that good a day to have made you both loose your voices, speak up!"

Rory raised a shaking finger and pointed at the Doctor's head while Amy managed to blurt out "What, just please tell me, what is that on your head?"

"It's a Fez. Fez's are cool. And surprisingly difficult to shop for by the way. Now come on, we're double parked after all."

He spun and walked back into the TARDIS. All Amy and Rory could do was stare at each other in shock and follow him inside and up to the console. He flicked the usual seemingly random array of switches and the TARDIS grumbled and shock as it flew on its way. Once they were safely in flight the Doctor looked up suddenly.

"Oh, sorry, almost forgot, I've got something to show you, follow me." He dashed off deeper into the TARDIS and it was all Amy and Rory could do to keep up. A good two or three minutes later he stopped and flung open a door, stepping aside to let them go through first. A bright white empty room, a very familiar bright white empty room, greeted their eyes.

"Doctor... is this...?" Amy asked, not quite daring to believe what she was seeing.

"A Holo Room? Yes. Not sure where we got it from but the TARDIS seems to collect oddities like this from time to time. This one's for you, for both of you, think of it as... the other half of your wedding present. It's just like the one at the hotel only with one really important, absolutely crucial difference."

"And that is?" Amy asked, turning to see the Doctor at the door, hand on the frame with a slightly smug look on his face.

"This one is totally, completely, 100%... soundproofed." He swung the door shut behind him leaving the married couple alone.

Amy turned to Rory and arched an eyebrow...

The Doctor waited outside the door for a couple of minutes, wanting to make very very sure that the whole soundproof thing was accurate. While he didn't mind his companions having some alone time, and while this was certainly better than having to go for a few lengths in the pool to give them it, there were some rings even his towering curiosity didn't need to know about and what was likely to happen inside this room definitely counted. Satisfied he wandered back to the console room to set their next destination throwing his fez idly from hand to hand as he went. With an almost casual flick of the wrist he launched it across the room to land neatly on the hatstand. He had to admit while it might have been a surprisingly tricky thing to find it had been worth it to see the looks on their faces, plus it did have a certain rakish cool to it after all. Walking up to the console he couldn't help but mutter to the surrounding room:

"So we just happened to pick up a room where the only limits are the imagination? You're getting soft in your old age." he patted the side of the console affectionately. "keeping that ring around, landing right in the middle of their wedding... You really like them don't you?"

He glanced back towards the interior of the TARDIS before turning back with a conspiratorial grin and whispering "it's okay, so do I."

**Author Note: Well, that's it, hope you enjoyed it. My first proper play in someone else's universe (I normally prefer to do original stuff but Season 5 proved FAR too many fascinating characters to pass up) but after reviewing the episodes referenced I think it links in properly without too many obvious gaps. Hopefully. Maybe.**


End file.
